bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Veni! Vidi! Vigor!
BioShock Infinite= Veni! Vidi! Vigor! is one of the many vending machines that can be found throughout the city of Columbia in BioShock Infinite. Those machines sell exclusively Vigors and their upgrades at usually expensive prices in Silver Eagles. Like all Columbian devices, Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machines can be possessed with Possession and will give out a small cash bounty. List of Prices Here are all items sold at Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machines and when they start being sold during the game. The sum of all upgrades is $14481. Quotes *''Vigor, a tonic / Fink's formula of wonder / Primal mysteries.'' *''Cupid guards secrets / That Possession delivers / To lovers enflamed!'' *''Fire flies from hand / Devil's Kiss burns the wicked / And innocent alike!'' *''Oh, deadly stampede! / Captured by man, used to tame / The Bucking Bronco.'' *''Electricity / Arcs and sparks in a bottle / Zeus sits in envy!'' *''Ancient mariner / Let the vigor Undertow / Disperse the hated albatross!'' Gallery BI VeniVidiVigor VendingUI.png|''The vending screen of Veni! Vidi! Vigor!.'' Behind the Scenes *The name Veni! Vidi! Vigor! is a reference to a quote made by Julius Caesar in 47 B.C. The original quote was "Veni, Vidi, Vici", which means "I came, I saw, I conquered." *The animatronic atop the machine appears to be a magician holding a wand. It also has glowing blue lights for eyes, in contrast to the others, which have yellow. *The speeches spoken by this vending machine are always in the style of poetry. *Charge, Murder of Crows and Return to Sender are the only Vigors that the vending machine doesn't advertise. *Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machines share certain characteristics with the Gatherer's Garden and Gene Bank vending machines found in Rapture, in that they provide upgrades for the special powers that the player acquires over the course of the game. *When all upgrades available have been purchased, the machine turns off. *The cost for the Devil´s Kiss Boost, 666, is a reference to the Number of the Beast in the Christian Book of Revelation. |-|Clash in the Clouds= Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machines can be found at the Columbian Archeological Society in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Clash in the Clouds, between waves and in the hub area. They can only be used once at least one wave has been completed. They sell all Vigors and their upgrades present in the main game right from the start, including the four samples given for free at the beginning of the DLC. List of Prices Here are all items sold at Veni! Vidi! Vigor! in Clash in the Clouds. |-|Burial at Sea - Episode 2= A Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machine can be found at the Factory in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 2, although it appears as out of order. Vigor upgrades can only be found in the DLC as pickable items instead of being sold, thus making the machine purposeless. Category:Vending Machines Category:Columbia Businesses Category:BioShock Infinite